Someone I meet, tomorrow
by Lil.Abyssnail
Summary: Alice Baskerville feels that everything is free and fine after meeting someone like her, until that person is taken away from her by the prison he was bound to end up in; Abyss. After months, he returns, but not the same. Oz, Alice & Brad.  Made up .
1. My Life

**Someone I met, tomorrow. **

**This is my first ever fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy! . I absolutely loved writing this first chapter and I'm pretty happy with it, but if you have any suggestions, please R&R! **

**Chapter 1: My life.**

**The wind whipped my hair around, slapping my face as if it were having a full on tantrum. The sun shone down on the small lake beside me and this old willow tree, warming my toes up. The sound of the leaves rustling above me as the grass tickled me from under my legs felt so relaxing. Everything seemed perfect as I sat here, being embraced by nature. There was only one thing that interrupted this feeling of calmness.**

"Alice."

**The sound of the boy's voice drifted above my head. **"Alice, Alice."** Why was it that whenever I heard his sweet, childish tone, my heart seemed to laugh a little. I couldn't understand, I don't understand how my stubborn personality and rough humor could find this little boy such an amazing one.**

"What are you doing?"

**That wasn't his voice messing up all the thoughts in my head. I slowly opened my eyes and jumped at the sudden break of wind that blew away my silk hair ribbon.**

"…Miss Lacie…"** The name of my sweet teacher. I loved her like my mother, her soft crimson eyes always shone upon me like a big red star. They were full of sadness and exhaustion.**

"Alice, what are you doing?"** She softly grabbed my hand and picked me up off the ground. The book I was reading, my favourite, 'Alice in Wonderland', rolled onto the grass before it was picked up by Miss. **"You are always reading this old novel."** Miss Lacie smiled and patted my head softly. The two braids on the side of my head waved around with the rest of my wild, long brown hair as I slowly walked with her to the mansion. I lived a royal life. Servants always helped me change, eat and read, but I was always independent. I don't like to rely on people much.**

**Miss Lacie placed my book on my shelf and walked to my wardrobe, her velvet dress dragging along the ground.**

"I am turning 13, why can't I go somewhere beyond the mansion?"** I sat up on my bed and watched as Miss Lacie shook her head and placed my favourite dress beside me. She tapped her wrist, I knew what that meant, and walked out of the room before closing the door behind her. I quickly undressed and pulled on my blue gown, tied the white sash around my waist and slipped on my long white socks and black shoes. I ran to my dresser and tied a black ribbon around my head. The mirror was such a fascinating piece of furniture. If only it were some kind of portal; an entrance to a mysterious world that only 'Alice' could see. Me.**

**I ran out the doors and down the corridor. All of the maids, chefs and Guards were preparing for the big event happening in a few hours; my 13****th**** birthday.**

**I was never able to go out and adventure beyond the mansions sights, and I've never met anyone my age. Miss is the only one in this household that cares for me and talks to me. This life is miserable. No one wants to go near me; the one who visited the Abyss. The girl who was cursed with an unbearable chain. **

**The bloodstained black rabbit.**

**This was my chain, the prison inside of me, the only thing that made this life hell. If only I could find someone like me, someone who possessed a chain as scary as mine.**

**That will never happen.**

R&R! Should I keep going with this?


	2. Down the Hell Hole

Just a little bit more to keep it going.

I do NOT own anything.

**Chapter 2: Down the hell hole.**

Two years later…

**I could hear the faint sound of the birds outside singing, the breakfast pots clanging and the bushes swaying along with the wind. Miss must be making tea, the kettle squealing its normal tone. My eyes seemed unusually itchy, probably the pollen from outside. I lean against the bed and jump out of the covers. The cold floor planks creak as I make my way to my dresser chair to get my clothes; a red short dress, long white socks, head tie.**

**It had been 2 years since I turned 13 and was banished from my home; the Baskerville Mansion. I didn't expect Glen to banish me on my own birthday celebration. The words from him rang in my head almost a thousand times a day. How taunting.**

"_You are not welcome here, rabbit…"_

**I managed to shake my head in horror and stretch as far as I could. The stress had built up over night, considering I had big bags under my eyes.**

**The only dress I had fitted me perfectly. Miss Lacie had given it to me on my 15****th**** birthday, yesterday. I looked into the mirror as I fixed the ribbon around my waist. I could hear her from the other side of this old beaten down house. I wish we had more money. Why did the Baskerville's have to be so strict and fierce? They didn't give us a penny when we left and they probably don't even know we exist anymore. I could feel my book in my hand as I jumped out of my bedroom window. It was time to go.**

"I'm leaving Miss!"** I ran down the cobblestone path that traveled down into the village as I slipped my slim coat on. This would be fun! I can't even remember the last time I visited Wonderland. I hoped the mirror was still there. After all, I'm going out...**

…**To meet my chain.**

**I pulled out my dagger and swiped the branches away from my path. My legs were so sore from running all the way to the little village in Sablier. I should be used to it by now. I could hear a faint hopping sound coming from the bakery as I stepped into the main square. People were dancing, eating and having their normal unusual fun. Why do I always come at the worst times? Well, if it's party time here, then it must be party time in Wonderland. I know Break has some awesome parties. Full of meat! **

"Alice…"** I turned around in shock as I heard my name being called. No one was facing my way. They were all too busy to be doing that sort of stuff. I slowly made my way to the corner of the square and peeked around the corner. The bandits always hung out around here, maybe they were just making fun of me again. Suddenly, a little white rabbit emerged from the shadows and rubbed up against my legs. Wow. Its emerald green eyes almost looked sad as I looked down at it in surprise. What? Is my face unusual? I picked it up and held it close to my chest, as if it were my own child. I knew this rabbit all too well. Since I was…13. I had found him, sleeping under a tree by my new house. He was all bruised and unkempt. **

"Hello, Oz."

**It wiggled its nose at me as I walked away from its hiding spot. Its long slender ears were bent down in awkward positions and his fur was all matted and knotty. I knew what that meant. He was bullied.**

"Oz. You need to disguise better. You look so vulnerable, and that's why they keep picking on you stupid!"** I tapped the white rabbit's nose before placing it softly onto the ground. It jumped enthusiastically into the air and disappeared, re appearing, right behind me. I turned around and smirked at the tall boy standing in front of me. His bright blonde hair swayed along with the breeze as his bright emerald green eyes stared at me from head to toe.**

"You're the bully, Alice."** Oz collapsed to the floor and pouted, his frayed white cloak flying around everywhere. I laughed at him before pointing a finger at the corner we were previously in.**

"Don't hide there anymore! Stupid Rabbit!" **I grabbed his hand and pulled him up off of the ground, making him jump in surprise. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. **"Let's go to Wonderland!"

**Oz frowned at me and closed his eyes. **"It's boring there. I want to stay in the real world."

**Staying here wasn't such a bad idea, but I really wanted to see Cheshire again. I haven't seen him for ages. **"Oz, let's go. You can't stay here without going to school, or having any money. I told you, this world is CRUEL!"** I pulled his arm, gesturing him to hurry up and move, but he just stood there, his eyes closed and his smile slim. I leaned in close and pressed my lips onto his. He didn't move, nor say anything. I assumed he was shocked but I didn't part from him. My best friend, my chain. He had told me his long story, about how he wasn't normal like other kids; neither was I, and how he didn't fit in at school, so he was bullied since he was little. Which is weird, because I know him as the cutest 15 year old alive. He told me he had a chain, a special one that he knew would one day take him away to where he belonged. He surprised me when he said that he had lived inside the abyss for 5 years before finally being able to escape out of there, using his born power; B-rabbit.**

**That was when I swore to myself that I would protect him, so he could stay.**

**My heart skipped a beat and the blood rushed to my face, making me blush furiously. I ruffled his hair and stepped back. Suddenly, everything went black.**

**And I couldn't feel Oz anymore.**


End file.
